Dangerous night
by JackMcfarland15
Summary: What happens when you add the suite life plus a werewolf. I know I'm bad at summarys.


Please comment this is my first Zack and Cody story

**The tipton at night**

"Darn!" thought Zack. He could not believe that he had just spilled pop on Cody's laptop.

"He's gonna kill me." Zack said to himself. He sighed and unplugged the laptop. Then Cody burst into the room "Shoot." Zack whispered.

"Zack Zack. You've got to come with right now." Cody panicked.

"What is it?" Zack asked looking worried.

"There's this weird thing in the bushes right outside the tipton." Cody said and with that he grabbed Zack's arm and they both took off.

**Outside the Tipton at night**

Zack had spent 30 minutes outside with Cody and still no sign of anything out of the normal.

"Alright Cody joke's over." Zack said merely laughing.

"This is no joke there really is a weird creature out here it kinda looks like a werewolf!" Cody exclaimed looking around.

"Well I don't see anything." Zack said. Then all of the sudden something jumped out of the bushes at Zack. Zack jumped back and screamed.

Cody laughed "It's just a rabbit." Zack then started to go back to the tipton. "Wait!" Cried Cody.

"WHAT." Zack yelled still feeling foolish to have been scared of a rabbit.

"I see it." Cody yelled back Zack rushed over to him.

"Whoa." Zack exclaimed as he saw the werewolf creature it was standing on its hind legs and was at least 8 feet tall.

Before Zack and Cody could move the werewolf took off to the tipton.

"No. It will kill everyone!" Cody screamed. "Yeah." Zack agreed they ran back to tipton to find the front doors knocked down.

"We need a flashlight." Zack said looking around. "There's one in our suite." Cody whispered.

"Why are you whispering?" Zack asked. Cody looked behind him "Just in case it's in here." Cody explained.

Zack began to walk over to the elavator when suddenly he heard a bang in the kitchen."Uh-oh." Zackthought to himself. He and Cody ran into the kitchen.

They found pots all over the floor. "It was just here." Cody exclaimed. "I wonder where it took off to?" Zack said. Then they heard growling "Uh-oh." They said in unison

Cody and Zack saw the werewolf come out from behind the counter luckly it didn't seem to notice them as it ran out of the kitchen. "Oh boy."

Zack sighed he knew this was going to be a long night.

They both ran out to see where the werewolf was but saw no sign of it. "Zack we need flashlights it would make this a whole lot easier."Cody explained.

"Alright. Let's just go up to our suite and find the flashlights then we can try and catch this crazy thing." Zack replied. He had never believed in werewolves until tonight. As soon as they got the flashlight they were on the elevator going back down stairs. Finally the elevator stopped "Ok here's the plan." Zack said as he and Cody turned their flashlights on.

"Let's split up that we'll have a better chance of catching it." Zack whispered. Cody sighed he knew Zack was right and didn't want to argue "Alright." Cody agreed.

"I'll go and look on the 3rd floor and you take the basment." Zack explained. "NO WAY. I can't stand to think about being in the basment at night." Cody said.

"Fine we'll switch." Zack reasoned "Chicken." He added. They both split up and searched. Zack looked at his watch it was only 12:00 "Great." He thought aloud.

Meanwhile Cody was searching the 3rd floor halls. All of the sudden he heared something coming down the hall in his direction he quickly shined his light to see Maddie standing at the end of the hall. Cody sighed and ran up to Maddie "What are you doing up so late?" Maddie asked.

"Zack and I are searching for a werewolf that might kill people and cause total destruction." Cody replied. "Cody there's no such thing as wer-" She broke off as she saw the tall gray creature behind Cody. "Cody what ever you do don't move." Maddie whispered. "Why?" He whispered.

"There's a huge werewolf behind you." Maddie said looking scared. "I thought you didn't believe in werewolves." Cody said standing perfectly still."I do know." Maddie explained to him backing up. "Maddie please don't leave me here." Cody whimpered. "On the count of three we run." Maddie answered not taking her eyes off the wolf.

"1...2...3!" Both of them ran as fast as they could Cody couldn't help but scream when he saw the werewolf chasing them. "What is going on out here?" Mr. Mosby asked coming around the corner. "No time to explain!" Maddie yelled and grabbed Mr. Mosby by the arm.

"Madeline you had better make time to explain." Mr. Mosby said looking serious. "Well I was sleeping and then I saw a light outside my room and I went out it was Cody and then the werewolf started chasing us." She old him while they kept running. "Oh dear. You two have let your imagination get to you. There is no such thing as a..." The wolf appeared behind them chasing after them. "Werewolf!" Mr. Mosby ran ahead of both of them and was out sight within seconds.

"Dang!" Maddie and Cody said together. Meanwhile Zack was in the basement searching. "Alright wolfie come on out of the shadows." Zack whispered. Zack then heard someone or something coming down the steps. He hid behind a stack of old boxes and peeked around the corner then saw Cody and Maddie. Maddie quickly shut the door and followed Cody. "Hey guys." Zack said looking calmer than he felt. "Zack we've got no time we need to hide!" Maddie exclaimed.

Zack didn't bother to ask why because he knew the werewolf was right outside the basement. All of them slept the rest of the night in the basement the next morning they got up and carefully opened the door. "Is it out there?" Zack asked quietly. "I don't see it." Cody replied. Zack,Cody, and Maddie went out to the lobby and saw the wolf dead. "What happened?" Zack asked looking confused. "Let's just say I'm skilled." Mr. Mosby said holding a gun.

_Thats the end guys I will be writing more stories but I need an idea what to write about. Any request?_


End file.
